Make Me A FanFiction
by marinav92
Summary: What happens when the PowerPuff Girls Z discover the fanfics made in their honor or pairing them with other characters? Nothing good, that's for sure. -Dedicated to: dejiko001- -Crack!fic-


Okay, new story!

Sorry for the absence…but some problems arrived (Mainly called: College's admission exam and earthquake of 7.2 degrees that hit on my city last April 4th)…and well, yeah. So I decided to make a one-shot to somebody really special.

A humor one-shot!

No pairings, just cracky and stupid comedy.

**

**Dedication:** One of the best authors (if not the best) in this section**: dejiko001**. No really, if you still don't know anything of her work…then please slap yourself and proceed to read her fantastic works! You'll adore the way she writes and the plot she does on her stories!

**Warnings:** Okay, this story will be based on the stories uploaded in this archive, but I don't intend on hurting anyone's feelings! I'm just trying to be funny and make all of you guys smile with the crappiness of this story n_n Besides, it is based on the REAL anime, so even though it clearly states some anti-RRBZxPPGZ, I just wanna say I'm a full supporter of them!

**Inspiration:** …Amm…"Tik Tok" by Ke$ha and "Lollipop Luxury" by Jeffree Star

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the original plot from the anime…but I _do_ own a _delicious ice cream cake _residing on the freezer ¬w¬

* * *

**Make me a FanFiction**

**(Normal POV)**

On a normal day in Tokyo, Japan (in other words: Today) the clouds are passing by on the sky, forming all kinds of silly figurines like dogs, cats, cars, atoms, bacilos, tacos, stars and a bazooka; little kids played on the park with their heroic poses and radio control cars…while a couple of teenagers kicked the shit out of each other for 100 yens they found on the floor.

Then, the super heroines appear on the blue (and slightly contaminated) sky, a smile on their faces after kicking the same monkey's ass of every day. They soon arrive to the lab, running to the computer room when their feet finally touched the pavement. Both blue and pink PowerPuffs were excited! The new issue of the magazine, "Pretty Girl" appeared on the internet not so many minutes ago, and both girls were anxious. As soon as they entered…they found Ken on the computer…

Say goodbye to the new issue~

"KEN, LET US SEE THE NEW MAGAZINE!" Momoko declares, her pink eyes glowing in passion. Passion for the new issue, passion for the clothes it would contain and they could finally buy. Ken glares at her "big sister" with annoyance, "No, I discovered this new page of stories"

Kaoru thanks mentally to the younger boy.

"It must be pretty interesting if it caught your attention Ken, de su~" Miyako says, smiling innocently at the younger one. He smirks knowingly.

"It's a page called FanFiction…I found this archive full of stories about you guys"

This particular detail captures the three maiden's attention, "Oh really?"

"Yes, look at this"

Ken lets the girls look, an evil smirk adorning his cute-looking face. All three girls stroll through a story they found that seemed interesting.

"Hey, this is a love story!" Momoko exclaims, grabbing Miyako's hands and squealing while jumping over and over again. Kaoru just groans.

"Not a love story!"

Momoko clicks on it, finally looking at the black words, the only thing adorning the white page. The three of them start reading it; both in anticipation while the other one in boredom. Everything seems normal for a while…

Until they reached the romantic part…

"What the **hell**!? ME AND BUTCH!"

"BRICK AND ME!?"

"Boomer and I?"

Kaoru starts the rant, winning her self-proclaimed leader on making it.

"Where did they even thought about pairing me with that brat!? And where did they found the idea of him magically growing up two or one year older than us!"

"Those pairings are the most popular in this section"

"WHAT!?" Both green and pink girls shout at the realization. "How could that be possible?"

"There's this other pairing going on too…AcexKaoru"

"…THEY PAIR ME WITH THAT STUPID IDIOTIC LEADER!?"

Ken nods while smiling and leaving the chair alone, opting for seating on the couch while looking at the little moment. Did he mentioned he was the happiest little scientific boy in the world?

"WHO STARTED THIS!? WHO THE HELL STARTED THAT STUPID PAIRING!" Kaoru asks, almost seeing red from all the anger welled up on her chest. Taking seat on the previously occupied chair, she starts looking for the one who dared to start that pairing. The poor author, it makes the narrator feel bad for the sucker.

"Here it is! The first one to start writing about that pairing was someone by the pen name, 'marinav92'!"

Hehehe, poor idiot…makes the narrator feel bad for the idiot…

"Wow…what a strange pen name, I must say" Momoko admits while smiling sheepishly. Kaoru strolls over the list of the soon-to-be dead author, finding all of her stories in there.

"Mmm…their all about us paired with those snotty brats…and if not then are from me and Ace!"

"Let me see this one…'Chat Room'…it looks interesting…" Momoko adds, clicking on it. After 30 minutes of reading, she snaps with the rest.

"What is this!?"

Miyako blinks worriedly, obviously not pleased by the idea of being paired with someone as icky like Boomer.

"That was perverted, disgusting and horrible!" Momoko says with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Though I must say that the way she writes Brick is slightly cool…is a shame he is a snobby brat instead of that"

"She seems to prefer ButchxButtercup than yours, so SHUT UP! You have no right to start getting angry!" Kaoru says clearly annoyed by reading the story. She decides to start reading the rest of them:

**

"_Ace's Quest of Love__"_

_No way! That's Butch!! That incredible hot and sexy guy can't be Butch! Well he has the same hair and hairstyle as Butch, and has the sames skin tone, His eyes are green too, and that's the RowdyRuff uniform…_

…_Is it really Butch?!_

_"What's the matter Buttercup…Impressed of my changes?" The-incredible-hot-guy-who-can't-be-Butch-but-looks-exactly-like-him asks me, with a deep, mature and smooth tone…_

…_I hope I'm not drooling, because that would ruin my reputation quite a lot…_

"THE BASTARD MADE ME OUT OF CHARACTER AT THE MAX!" Kaoru screams, grabbing the mouse in a hard grip.

"AND BESIDES IT'S REALLY BAD MADE! DOESN'T SHE KNOW HOW TO WRITE!?"

"You are in no right to declare that, Kaoru" Ken mutters , remembering all her failed English exams.

**

"_A Dark Lover"_

_"Stop looking at them…concentrate in me" His cool voice orders me, and I nod as an answer. A finger soothes my neck where he bit me._

_Wait…why do I said yes! Those this means that I like him?..._

_"Come with me, my love…" He whispers in my ear. I try to concentrate, but it seems almost impossible keep my thoughts in my mind._

_"…Let me love you and pleasure you…" he whispers again, this time more seductively._

_"…Let me own you" this time, his tone changes, forming a combination of a growl and a a minute! This means that…_

"That was hot" Momoko mutters, only to receive a whack on the head from Kaoru. Even though the tomboy is slightly blushing, she knows the Butch is a 10 year old boy…not a teenager like the story describes it.

**

"_Only Mine"_

_..dream with that day already. I will go for her and carry her bridal style all the way to the mansion. When we arrive, I'm gonna do the ritual of mating…then I'll make love to her all night long…_

_I will make her mine while I become hers…_

_I just can't wait for that moment to come…_

_I turn to look at my brothers, who both of them are in a similar state as I am. They found their mates too, thanks to me._

_It seems they have a special liking to Kaoru's friends._

"I knew it was your entire fault Kaoru"

"Shut up Momoko, is a story…that didn't happened in reality!"

**

"_How to Get the Love of Your Dreams__"_

_The Matsubara family is asleep, dreaming peacefully of their goals, desires and/or lovers. A special boy, Dai, is about to hit sleep after a hard school day._

_'Damn, high school is so difficult! And the worst of all is that I'm not even going to study since I'm a wrestler in training!' he thinks, fuming angrily at his pillow. Without any more argument, he closes his eyes in order to fall asleep..._

_Only to open them in shock thanks to a rather familiar voice._

_"KAORU-CHAN! LET'S MAKE SWEET LOVE AND MOAN EACH OTHERS NAME WHILE DOING SO!"_

_Dai sweat drops anime style when he hears Kaoru's voice, shouting at him to shut up and more colorful words. Then, Tokio appears in the hallway with his gun anti-perverts called "Mitsu". Yeah, the thing has a name._

_"I knew I was going to use this one day! I told you Mitsu that this was a good inversion!"_

_"MATSUBARA TOKIO! RETURN HERE IN THIS INSTANT! YOU WON'T KILL THAT CHILD!"_

_"...Not even punch him?"_

_"NO!"_

_With a reluctant sigh, Tokio turns around and returns to his room, gun in hand. Dai looks at his dad with an awestruck expression. He sighs and turns to sleep, the sound of Kaoru's voice still on the air._

_"Ah...my family is insane" he says sadly, closing his eyes to try and sleep._

"MOM! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT HIM GO AND KILL HIM!" Kaoru shouts at no one in particular, leaving both girls and the boy looking at her curiously.

"If you ask me…I think she really likes the stories, de su" Miyako mutters at her best friend. The orange haired girl nods with enthusiasm at her friend.

"Yep…but I don't blame her…they do sound hot" Momoko mutters, imagining herself with someone like that.

**

"_Don't Gimme That"_

_With the last word said, I walk towards MY man, and I kiss him on the lips passionately. Wolf whistles and groans of disappointment appear, drowning that building. Opening my eyes briefly, I see Butch's eyes widen in surprise. When the kiss finally ends, I separate from him, flashing him a seductive smile._

_Butch, who is blushing, turns towards Ace, who is in complete shock. Smirking, he walks towards the edge of the stage._

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Kaoru…don't say a thing…" Ken says in annoyance.

"Did you see how that stupid author made me!? SHE MADE ME SING AND KISS BUTCH!"

"Next!" Momoko says happily, obviously enjoying the description of the boys.

**

"_Hit the floor"_

_Whatever dream I had about us doesn't compare to what I'm feeling right now. Her hands clawing my back, her lips uttering my name, her tears, her tightness…_

_It's amazing. Now I can finally say it…_

_"You're mine, Buttercup…and you will never escape me"_

"This girl…has some issues" Kaoru says, blushing at the lines she just read. Miyako looks curiously at her drooling leader.

"Is something wrong Momoko, de su?"

"No…definitely not…"

**

"_What the Hell! Leave me Alone!"_

_Momoko, distracts herself with a cute boy passing by. She sighs and smiles dreamily…_

…_until she crashes into a wall._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sh-shut up you idiot!"

Kaoru just continues laughing while Momoko growls at her with growing hate.

**

"_A Dark Lover: The Mystery of the Royals"_

_I hear Hilary shouting my name, but the only thing I can do is gaze at the face of my captor…_

_Butch…_

_"Butch!" I exclaim, my cheeks getting slightly hot by the mere sight of him. It seems almost strange, the toughest Powerpuff, acting like a love-struck little girl…_

_"Hey Buttercup…long time no see"_

_Using all my strength, I escape from his arms, taking some steps backwards. He only smirks, probably by my unusual reaction._

_"What's the matter, scared?" he asks, appearing in front of me, hugging me by my hips and his lip mere centimeters from mine._

_Oh how I wish to kiss those lips-_

"HOW CAN THIS STUPID AUTHORESS PUT ME WITH THAT STUPID IDIOT!" Kaoru screams before she ends reading the sentence, surprising everybody.

The narrator can even fill the evil vibes that Kaoru produces thanks to the stupid authoress that made the stories.

Hey, wait a minute…

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Toc-ding!_

_The processing is over._

I, the all mighty narrator, am marinav92!

"How could that stupid wanna-be author make me like that!"

_Sniff_

_:(_

Revenge!

So then the author, which is I "The Almighty Narrator" by the way, decides to take my revenge on them.

"What the-!?"

**Sudden alert…**

The author/narrator has decided to add herself on the story to try and kick Kaoru and Momoko's ass for insulting her. Please bear with the complete stupid actions the wonderfully-idiotic author can make…

You can throw tomatoes at her but please abstain of throwing pointy objects such as knives, scissors, bottles, forks, weapons and other things. Thanks for your comprehension.

"…What is happening in here?" Momoko asks as a lot of smoke appears from nowhere. Then…

_BIG!_

_BANG!_

_BOOM!_

A seventeen year old teenager appears on the lab. The girl is tan, a brunette with long-short styled hair and big brown eyes…she's wearing a jeans mini skirt, a green tight shirt that is hugging her nimble figure and a pair of black heels.

"…Wow, shocker…I'm wearing a skirt…are these high heels?"

"Who are you, de su?" Miyako asks kind of scared at the apparition of the strange girl on the lab. Ken looks curiously at the scene of the three girls meeting the new OC…which will be named Bob for the sake of her security.

"My name is …wait…Apparently my name is Bob…so nice to meet ya all!"

"Why are you here?" Momoko asks, already transforming into a PowerPuff just in case the strange new girl tries doing something funny.

"Oh…I'm here to make you suffer for hurting my feelings with my stories…I know I write horrible but…come on don't be so bastard-like"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED THE ACEXKAORU!?"

"Hey, I wrote it first…not invented the pairing…there's a slight difference"

"Anyways…suffer time!" she says, laughing like any psychotically villain does, "I'll start with making you comical in this fanfic!"

"…FANFIC!?" All three of them state with widened eyes and looking at each other in surprise.

"Yep…this is a fanfiction…so you are my citizens while I'm your god…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After laughing and coughing for 5 minutes she decides to start thinking about what punishment will be perfect for them to suffer.

"Well…I'll start by the Mary Sues!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru states but then her breath stops. Suddenly, three other girls with the same uniform but in different colors appear. One is purple; the other is slate while the last one is orange.

"…Okay what the fuck?" Ken states, slapping his own mouth shut at the sight of a really bad word, "I don't talk like this, what the fuck is going on!?"

"I thought it would be nice having somebody to start saying curses…so you were the one selected, congratulations!" the brunette exclaims, winking at him playfully.

"Who the fuck do you think you fucking are to fucking decide this type of fucking decisions!" Ken says loudly, clasping his hands on his mouth when he hears his dad's angry voice, "Shit, I must go…beat the new monster girls while I escape from my fucking daddy!"

With that he leaves the house, leaving the three powerpuffs blinking in surprise at the sight of the new powerpuffs.

"Who are you?" Momoko asks, only to be smiled at with complete and utter victory-ness.

"Konichiwa! Watashiwa Sonia-san desu, dozo yoroshiku!"

"…what?" Kaoru exclaims looking at the strange girls with annoyance. The one who introduced herself, the purple one, starts giggling insanely.

"Oh you silly, I said that my name is Sonia and it's a pleasure to meet you! Don't you know Japanese or what? What kind of otaku are you, you green tomboy freak?"

Bob looks between them with a glint on her brown eyes, "Mmm…seems Kaoru-chan is mad…Sonia is far from being her friend"

Kaoru just seethes in anger at the sight of the surprisingly preppy girl.

"How dare you!"

"Anyways, like I was saying before, my name is Sonia and the orange one is Cindy while the slate one is Mary and all three of us are…The SugarCupcake Girls!"

"…SugarCupcake Girls? Seriously?" Momoko asks while trying not to laugh, "So you're already transformed it seems…"

"Transformed? Hahahaha how funny you are Brick's ex who-by-magic-fell-in-love-with-an-OC-not-you-but-your-boyfriend! They are transformed but me, I mean me, and I'm just cosplaying"

"…De su?" Miyako says in astonishment. Poor Miyako, her preppy-ness has been surpassed by Sonia, who apparently has Brick as a boyfriend.

"This is my transformation"

*enter transformation dance which seems to take 1 whole minute but takes a second instead*

"Brilliant Rainbow!"

"…Rainbow? Your color is…all the colors?"

"I'M SUPERPOWERFUL!"

"…This sounds like the story you started called 'RowdyRuff Boys: The Attack of the Black Light Knights'" Momoko declares while looking at the author. Bob just tries to shut her up.

"Shh! The fans will get angry if they remember about it!" she then stares at the three OC's, just to make them disappear instantly, "They got on my nerves…anyways…now the pairings!"

"WHAT!?" All three of the girls shout. Then suddenly everything goes black.

*change of scenary: little clearing with cherry blossoms*

Bob then appears with a microphone on her hand and a notebook in her other. The lights concentrate on her except one, which illuminates the cherry blossom thoroughly.

"Matsubara Kaoru…she is a powerpuff girl and the toughest of them all. Everything in her life was nice and comfy until high school began!"

*enter dramatic music*

CHAN

CHAN

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

"That particular day she woke up feeling something deep inside of her. A premonition. Something different would happen that same day that will change her life forever!"

Suddenly Kaoru appears, walking without her wanting too and going to high school with her skateboard, "WHAT THE HELL! I'M WALKING WITHOUT MY CONSENT!"

"Then, KABOOM! The RowdyRuff Boys appear, which by the way magically transformed into their years. The teacher decides to sit them near them while the rest of the girls 'aww-ed' in disappointment…you see they were popular"

Then six seats appear with the RowdyRuff's and PowerPuff's sitting in there.

"The boys fell for the girls and the girls fell for the boys after being complete bitchs with them…then…THE LEMON!…the end"

Claps of the same characters could be heard while Boomer and Butch cried.

"That was so pretty" Boomer mutters while Butch just nods.

Then the three boys disappear, only to reappear older and then they start molesting the girls without their consent. ButchxButtercup, BrickxBlossom and BoomerxBubbles…then Ace came inside the story and started to fight for Kaoru since obviously he likes her but doesn't like to show it on the show so that's why he doesn't seem to like her in there. It's a trap guys! A TRAP! ACEXKAORU DOES EXIST!

…Ehem

They start kissing, then marrying…ANOTHER LEMON!...they have kids and the PowerPuff's live happily ever after.

"MUAHAHAHA, THIS IS MY WORLD! NOBODY CAN CONTROL IT BESIDES OF ME!" Bob says with her hands raised up to the heavens. Then she feels two arms embracing her…

…hard…

"MARINA, YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

Bob turns to look at her "girlfriend", Sam. She has orange hair with light brown eyes and a pale complexion. She's dressed in a light pink tank top and a black mini skirt while her shoes are black ballet-like shoes.

"My name is Bob, SAM!"

"Marina…why are you calling yourself like that? Your name is Marina!"

Then Bob changes her name to Marina…

"WHAT THE HELL! NOBODY CAN CHANGE MY NAME EXCEPT ME! I'M BO…BO…Marina…fuck, she's good" she looks with bored eyes at Sam, "Go away now…this is my world…I'm her seme!"

"Pfft…you are no seme…" with seductive eyes she grabs her chin, "I could top you anytime"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE. YOU. PERVERT!" Marina exclaims with a blush dusting all of her face, "I hate it when you make me blush!...WHICH IS ALWAYS!"

"Hihihihi, but you are so cute, Marina!"

The three married PowerPuff's look how Sam, (the new OC who has more power on the FanFiction than the authoress herself) hugged her face, pasted to her chests while stroking with her chin the other's brunette hair.

"You are so cute!"

"…Sam…your chests are err…on my face"

"Nya, don't be so dirty Marina-cutie!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T BE SEEN AS A WEAK UKE ON MY OWN FANFIC! BESIDES THIS IS EMBARRASING!"

"But they've already seen our moments together on the last two chapters you wrote on the story 'Love Moments', my sexy model!"

"GO AWAY!" She shouts while trying to run away, making the other one, the perverted one who seems to be the head of the "relationship" running to get her.

"Come back sweety!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!"

The three moms are left alone with their ten year old husbands at their sides, blinking slowly.

"…This is the strangest episode we had" Miyako declares. Both Momoko and Kaoru nod.

"Now…let's go, the story is over"

So the six disappear on the black sky, searching for the vampires to kill them and free the world from the sugar-less live. The end.

**

**_What happened after the end:_**

1-Momoko and Brick are now married. They lived happily ever after in a cheese castle with sugar tables and 39 kids.

2-Boomer is a prince frog who married Miyako and they both returned to normality. They now own a frog circus.

3-Kaoru is currently escaping from her two "lovers": Butch and Ace.

4-Sam managed to be Marina's seme…Only an innocent girl such as Sam could top a Chibi Seme (A supposedly chibi seme). Sam is currently hunting Marina down with pervy intentions while her uke runs away, trying to find someone who helps stopping her seme.

Now it is the end :D

* * *

ENDED!

Forget my other random stories…this wins first prize…

Thanks for reading n.n

I hope you liked it all of you guys! Especially you, dejiko-chan! :D

And if someone feels offended for something I wrote, I'm sorry. I didn't try to offend you ina any way. :3


End file.
